Victorious: Decimation
by ZaneBlade18
Summary: A sudden explosion erupts in the center of Hollywood and what emerges from the ruins after is an army of nightmares. Grotesque monsters and walking corpses swarm the streets laying siege to everything in their path. During the panic, a few students barricade themselves inside their school, and are now in for the fight for their lives to survive the decimation of Los Angeles...


Victorious: Decimation

A Victorious Fanfiction

**A.N. I'm so happy that I finally convinced myself to sit down and write this :3 It took forever to figure out the right plot and all but I got it down now and we're ready to go! **

**There's a surprisingly small amount of apocalyptic stories out there based on Victorious or other Nickelodeon shows, so I thought, I can help with that :) **

**Here's the synopsis: On what appeared to be a normal day just like any other in Los Angeles, a sudden explosion erupts in the center of the city. And what emerges after that is an army of nightmares, walking corpses, and grotesque monsters suddenly begin to wander the streets. Laying siege to everything in their path, thousands die in a mere matter of hours. During the panic, a few students at a school called Hollywood arts remain in the building rather than trying to escape in the commotion and barricade themselves inside. But the horrors of what surfaced in the city of angels are much more persistent to kill than anyone could've imagined. The students are now in the fight for their lives to survive the decimation of Los Angeles. **

**So yeah lol, this is rated T for now but the rating will DEFINITELY go up to M later due to Graphic Violence, Language, Strong Sexual Content, and Nudity. I know it's a show on Nickelodeon but in this it will be based in a dark world gone to hell and anything goes! o.o **

**The story is completely third person point of view and I will have OC's in this as well as the main characters, please bare with me for they are not Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's. But if they start to seem it let me know and I shall fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show, only the plot and some OC's. **

**Alrighty than, let's...make it shine...:DDDDDDD I'm so sorry lol, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

_September 20, 2013_

It was hot out, the weather in L.A. had climbed to eighty degrees and it was still early in the morning. The sun rose over the Hollywood hills and without mercy, it let its heat beat down over the city. Eventually it reached a school where teenagers were showing up by the dozen and piling through the front entrance. Hollywood Arts. a school for the talent of the future where youths were entering the establishment to begin their daily routine.

Today just seemed like an ordinary day.

One student approached her locker at an even pace, her magenta sneakers thudded against the schools tile floor as she reached for the combination lock. It was colored in dark midnight blue and black with a small dark city designed in the background. Bright star indents glowed on the customized storage unit and the words 'Make It Shine' were lit in the very center. She was about 5'6 and dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a red t-shirt, her skin was tanned due to her ethnicity being half Latina, over one shoulder was her black and red backpack.

She twisted the dial a few times entering in her combination to lift the latch and open the small door. But before she could get to work on removing the books she would need for the day, suddenly a high pitched voice called out.

"Tori!"The girls head turned quickly, her curly brunette locks whipped around at the speed of her movement. Tori Vega.

The voice came from a very petite girl, only being five feet tall with dyed red velvet hair wearing a frilly yellow t-shirt, daisy duke short shorts and matching yellow shoes, her skin was tanned as well but she was white, her tan was earned from a lot of time spent in the sun. Bolting towards her at top speed, a look of dread etched on her face. "Cat!?" Tori yelped the girl's nick name a bit when they made contact, the shorter girl instantly hugged her from around the waist and clung to the Latina girls body in a death grip. Her full name was Catarina Valentine, but everyone called her Cat. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Desperately the girl refused to release her friend while she whisper-yelled, "Hide me!" Looking up into Tori's brown orbs for a split second before diving onto her knees and for some reason, she thought that attempting to stuff her head up the bottom of the Latina girl's shirt. Cat wasn't exactly the smartest of individuals, she had a very ditsy personality but was one of the sweetest girls in the school.

"What? Why? From what?" Both girl's minds were racing a mile a minute, but each had different reasons why. All Tori knew though was that Cat, being her best friend was worth protecting. So even though the girl had the tendency to overreact, she would hear her out.

Cat managed to get about half her face wedged under Tori's clothes before she wriggled free of the tiny red head's grasp, "Robbie's after me!" She sputtered scrambling to her feet and again trying to use the taller girls body as some form of concealment.

Maybe a second passed before in Tori's mind before she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling, "Did he ask you to play pirate's again?" The question came out like she was a parent disappointed with her child, which sometimes she felt like she was a bit like a mother to Cat. It wasn't a bad thing, Tori didn't mind being the helpful figure in the little red head's life.

"No!" Cat yelled back in response and let go of her baffled friend.

"Well than," Tori brushed a few strands of hair over her ear, when she was ambushed some of it fell out of place. "What is it than? How did he scare you so bad?"

Unfortunately Cat was practically wheezing out of apparent fear, and unable to speak coherently. She had a bad habit of babbling things that didn't even sound like English when she was afraid, all Tori managed to decipher among her sentences was 'Robbie, spray, and the word Tuesday' and all of those things put together didn't form the most comfortable of images. All she could do however was just stare at the panicked girl with a look of utter confusion on her face until finally the culprit of this event appeared out of Tori's peripheral vision.

A scrawny male body is what came into her line of sight first, followed by glasses, a puppet and an Afro. "Cat! Please just listen to me!" The boy ran forward dodging a few other students trying to get close to the red head. But all his plea earned him was a squeal from his target and her feet scurried across the floor to duck behind Tori a second time. His hair was dark brown along with his eyes, and his skin was pretty pale and he stood at about 5'9.

Before he could get to close to the girls though Tori spoke, "Robbie Shapiro what did you do now?" A hint of annoyance was in her voice when she spoke.

"Nothing!" The boy replied, "I haven't done anything Cat just doesn't want to take this." With one hand he held his urban looking puppet, Rex Powers, while the other reached into his pocket to extract some type of, 'item'. Tori reached behind her to hug Cat closer before the object came into view, as she was unaware of what it was. Relief passed her over as she saw it wasn't anything, 'disturbing' just a small hot pink spray can with the words 'pepper spray, pocket model' written across the front. "I'm just concerned for her safety with everything that's been going on and-"

Cats piercing yelp cut him off, "No!" She backed away from the two of them, "I don't wanna here it, ahhhh!" And with that, the girl was a blur as she dashed down the other hallway leaving her friends in the dust of her departure.

Robbie threw his arm up in disappointment, "And there she goes again." But with that suddenly the mouth on the puppet began to move speaking in his 'urban' style.

"Heheh, I told you man, just forget about it her little legs move faster than your chicken ones." He said humorously.

His alter ego however did not find the joke amusing, "That's not funny! I'm just trying to look out for her and-"

Tori cut him off, "Robbie, why are you trying to give Cat pepper spray? Of all people, you want to give that stuff to the girl who wore an alarm necklace that went off sixteen times in one day?" She said shrugging her bag more comfortably on her shoulder while her words were referencing the bad experience with the self protection device Cat bought some time ago.

The boy put both his hands back on Rex lifting him more efficiently as he took on a bit more of a somber tone, "Well, you know about all the...stuff that's been happening right?"

Rex butted in, "C'mon don't be cryptic man, cut to the good stuff!"

"It's not good!" Robbie hushed Rex who let out his classic 'Eh' then turned back to Tori who remained looking un-phased despite the situation. "There's been a lot of murders going around not that far away from our area. Haven't you seen the news?" He asked.

Again Tori shrugged up her backpack, "Yeah, I have but none of them have been in Los Angeles."

"Well even so, they've been happening all over the U.S. Just random acts of violence and a lot of people have been getting killed around Texas and the south west of the country. And they're still getting closer! I tried to explain to Cat and-" Tori's mouth opened in an 'Ah' fashion as she realized why Cat was so frightened. Robbie tried to explain this to Cat and talking about things of that nature always freaked her out. "I've just but getting a little worried so I wanted to make sure she could at least protect herself in case anything happens." He held up the pepper spray can again to address his point.

The girl nodded, "Ah well ok I understand, my Dad has actually been acting the same way. He said the police have been blowing up with missing person's reports and other cases." A memory clicked in her head at that and she began rifling through her bag, "In fact..." She suddenly pulled out a tiny handgun looking contraption, but not fully releasing it from the hiding spot within the bag in case a student or teacher happened to see it. "He actually gave me this." She shook the item lightly so Robbie would get the idea of where to look. It was a Self Defense mace spray gun with LED in navy blue color. "He told me it's for the bad guys."

Robbie gestured to it, "See! That's exactly what I mean." Tori tucked the pepper gun back into place, "Listen I don't want to scare Cat anymore but, you understand what I'm saying right? I just want her to be safe so, could you give this to her?" He held out the pocket sized can to Tori, "Maybe she'd take it if you gave it to her?"

She looked at the pink tube for a moment before offering the nerdy boy a smile. Robbie was a little awkward but he always had the best intentions, most of the time at least. So she reached out and took the can from his pale hand, "Okay, I'll give it to her. But what about you? If you're so worried about what's been going on shouldn't you have something-" Robbie spoke up before she could finish.

"Oh don't worry about me, I've got that covered." He tried to sound confident with a quirk of his brow.

Rex however quickly killed it by saying, "He means he's got plenty of ladies spray in his bag." Quickly Robbie's head shot to the eyes of the puppet.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" He said angrily, Rex just let out his signature chuckle.

The bell rang very soon after that, and the two parted ways but heading in the same direction. Each had improvisational acting class first period on this day with Mr. Sikowitz, many of their other close friends would be there as well.

On the way there though, many thoughts were going through Tori's mind. When these reports first surfaced they were just a few small town murders and mysterious sightings of 'strange figures invading homes' but now it did seem that things were starting to escalate. If it came to the point where her dad was encouraging her to take a self defense weapon to school, then it could still be just chalked up to a cop being paranoid and overprotective of his little girl. He even gave her sister Trina her own spray gun, only hers was in a silver color color. But now that some of the students, including Robbie were catching wind of what was going on, it was finally beginning to hit her.

Shrugging it off however, Tori didn't want it to linger in her thoughts for too long, distractions and bad thoughts about death weren't what she needed right now. She had a long day ahead of her.

Much longer than she thought.

_Meanwhile nearby Beverly Boulevard..._

Several police cars were parked outside several houses along the streets, a perimeter was set up in the surrounding area creating a sealed off police block of the place. Suburban homes had been almost completely cleared out and the people were being huddled on the streets in the broad daylight. A local television news report vehicle was also planted by the civilians with a reporter woman standing eagerly in front of her camera man, hoping to get an interview with the sergeant on the scene.

Fighting through the crowd a bit, she managed to get close enough to the man in the blue uniform. "Sergeant!" She called out to the tall man, who was trying to privately discuss how to approach the situation before them. But upon hearing the woman call out his rank repeatedly, he turned around to see the camera being practically shoved in his face. And it took maybe a split second for the reporter to see his badge and begin addressing him by his rank and name, "Sergeant David Vega, please could we have a statement?" Already the microphone was extended out to him as if he wordlessly agreed to her request.

With a deep aggravated sigh he said, "We're asking everyone to please stand back and let us do our jobs. But as of right now I can't give any further statements at this-" The reporter cut him off.

"Please sergeant, at least let us know why the area's been sealed off, what's got the LAPD so riled up?" She persisted being a bit pushy, clearly the stereotype about newscasters being forceful was very true. "Several citizens have claimed to have seen what they've described as, 'monstrous creatures, or freaks of nature' running through the streets and attacking people in very a very violent manor, is this true?"

Sergeant Vega was taken aback by this, he knew that the citizens they evacuated from the area wouldn't be able to keep quiet about this incident for long. But he still didn't expect it to happen that fast, and since this one news crew was here, more were sure to follow soon. This was really not the place for them to be though, the incidents occurring in the center of Hollywood were getting worse by the minute. The police really needed the time and the space to secure this area since as of right now, it was a hot zone and everyone huddled around it was in danger. Something was going on right now that he couldn't completely explain, but it wasn't good.

Calmly the cop tried to stop the questioning, "Listen, I can't comment on these accusations right now but please I need you to stay back and clear the-" He never got to finish that sentence.

A massive explosion erupted a ways back behind him that obliterated several of the houses nearby, red, orange and yellow flames flared into the sky causing the earth to tremble. Everyone recoiled or lurched forward from the shock wave, some even being completely taken off their feet and tripping to the ground. The camera man lost his grip on the camera and had it slip from his hands. It clattered onto the gravel of the street cutting off the live feed and smashing the lens.

_Hollywood Arts, Rm. G14_

"Now students!" A tie dye clad man paraded around a classroom, colorful chairs were arranged in several rows with teenagers all filling them, including the three from the hallway, Tori, Robbie, and Cat. The room was technically a class, but since Hollywood Arts was a school for the future stars, the only thing that seemed school like was the dry erase board on the far wall. Scrawled over it in black were several notes about improvisational acting and the name of the teacher, Mr. Sikowitz. "When it comes to today's improv' I want you all to feel..." He paused bending forward to be closer to his audience, and every teen in that room leaned forward over the edge of their seats waiting for him to continue. But for some reason, what they all thought was going to be a brief moment turned to a lengthy silence.

Seated in the front row, Tori glanced back and forth between her friends. Her closest ones were Cat and Robbie, but also Andre, Beck, and Jade. Andre was the only one out of the group that was black with brown dreadlocks, he stood at about 5'8 and wore a black and red striped shirt with jeans. Beck had very fluffy long brown hair and tan skin, wearing a blue jean jacket and grey t-shirt and matching jeans. He was the tallest being 5'11, and Jade his girlfriend sat right beside him, her arms crossed and an un-amused look on her face. She was 5'7 and had long black hair, and despite this being one of her favorite classes, she was very easily irritated and the long drawn out silence was annoying her.

"Feel what?" She asked her voice not shy at all about vocalizing her annoyance.

Sikowitz looked in her direction but his gaze seemed very bank, "What?"

Virtually the entire class rolled their eyes, "What do you want us to feel for class?" Andre asked and his teacher turned now to look at him, he seemed puzzled by his question.

"I don't think you should be feeling anything while your in class." He stood back to his full height and clapped his hands together, "You should be listening to what your teacher has to say. Which what he has to say right now is about improv!" Then he spun on his heel to move over towards the board again, this was not uncommon, Sikowitz was always full of strange shenanigans. So they all merely reclined back in their seats and let him go about his business, many of the kids in the back just simply muttered among themselves.

Tori fidgeted slightly in her seat, she hadn't tried to deliver the pepper spray to Cat yet. In the event that the red head panicked again, she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of everyone's favorite class. So she tried mentally planning out the best way she could present the spray to her without causing her to go into a fit.

_"I could just say it's an early birthday present, but she might recognize that it's the same one Robbie tried to give her. Even though she's Cat, I can't risk her remembering what it was suppose to be used for." _She thought to herself while Sikowitz spoke and wrote some more facts about acting onto the board, wanting to get this favor done for her friend in the cleanest way possible.

But before she could read too much into this, suddenly the floor beneath every students feet jerked hard and everything in the room began to tremble. Several people jumped up out of their seats as the vibrations seemed to grow in strength, some of them said, 'Earthquake!?' None of them were sure but since they were so common in the Hollywood area it was safe to assume that's what was happening. Until the ground jolted another time, much stronger than a moment ago, only this time the lights began to flicker, books fell off of their shelves. Beck held onto Jade protectively while others covered their heads in fear of debris falling from the ceiling, however this tremor was accompanied by a loud 'Boom' echoing from some place outside the school. Cat let out a squeal and held her bag over her head and crouched down in defense.

It sounded like an explosion.

Followed by several more that softened as they seemed to be further away from the classes current location, eventually coming to an end. Everyone simply stood still now wordlessly, wondering what just happened. Chairs fell over and groups of students huddled together beginning to murmur to each other questioningly.

Tori scanned her surroundings and tried to brush several strands of her hair out of her face, "...What was that?"

**A.N. I'm disappointed with how short this first chapter is and I know that it definitely feels rushed. No doubt about that, but I'll come back and edit this later to improve on it. Right now though I really want to get this uploaded so I can start it. But I probably won't be satisfied with the intro chapter no matter what because it's in my opinion always the most difficult one to handle. Trying to establish the characters without being boring, especially when they're an iconic cast is hard. So even though I'll try to improve this later on, I'll still most likely not be satisfied with it. But oh well, as long as you guys get enjoyment out of it I'm happy :)**

**Now I really want this to be a true story of survival horror with the characters of Victorious struggling to survive in this world about to be destroyed by vicious monsters. They all will try to hold onto their goofy lifestyle and everything that their life was before, but as days turn to weeks and weeks to months, the cast we all know and love will have to grow and adjust to living in a world where death could be just around the corner. **

**BE PREPARED! This story will be graphic and dark, and although in this first chapter you can see there was a little humor that will change very quickly. This chapter was very short, but don't worry the coming ones won't be. And in those chapters you will see the characters suffer and fight for their lives, CHARACTER DEATHS MAY HAPPEN so be ready for them. No matter how important a cast member is, no one is safe, and the rating will go up to M very soon. You'll see them all have to change their ways in order to survive, they'll lose the innocence that once defined them and we'll see who can make it in a world gone to hell. **

**Again this chapter is sub-par to what I wanted it to be but beggars can't be choosers I suppose :P **

**I hope I see you guys next time :) Review and let me know if you're excited for this! Also let me know what you'd like to see in the future, any references to maybe episodes from the show, or specific events you want to see? Just let me know and I'll respond :)**

**Next Chapter: Something In The Streets **


End file.
